


Working Hard Student

by consuera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lance (Voltron), College Professor Shiro (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), M/M, Professor Kink, Shiro's 40 Lance's 20, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: Lance has a crush on his physics professor, it's already late at night at uni but he still thinks is a good idea to knock at his door and ask for help with his assignment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, quick disclaimer: Lance's around his twenties (22/23) and Shiro's on his forties (40/41)  
> That's it, hope you like it!

Shiro took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was late at night and he was still stuck at uni with his research, he worked on the physics department. He had to admit that it gets quite boring from time to time, but usually he was pretty excited about his job, even being a university teacher, most of his colleagues said they hated to teach, but he didn't think the same, to see new faces every year learning more about science, that made him happy.  
But seriously, now he was very bored, he had to finish a report due to the next day, and it was almost finished, but he was double checking, like he usually did.  
Once he felt it was halfway done, he decided to sit back and relax for little bit.

Lance was on his third year in astronomy, and he was taking physics 4 for the second time, so he really couldn't fail again. He got in the physics department and took his phone from his pocket, looking through the notes.  
"214? Ok"  
He went upstairs, turned left, then went straight to room 214, it had a metallic plate with "prof. Takashi Shirogane" written.  
He took a deep breath, then knocked at his door, probably being disrespectful showing up that late to ask for help with some exercises, but he really needed to pass that class. Also, at ten o'clock he probably wouldn't be there, he thought.  
He didn't hear anything, so he decided to check if it was open.  
"wait! Don't come in yet!"  
He heard from the other side of the door, so he closed it immediately.

So, it was open and professor Shirogane was there.  
What would he be doing there, at night?  
Maybe he fell asleep, maybe he got too busy with his research.  
Maybe he was bored so he was jacking off.  
Lance bit his bottom lip at the thought. That professor was without a doubt the hottest human being he's ever laid his eyes on, and picturing him touching himself really wouldn't be the smartest decision for now. Maybe later when he took a bath and was at the comfort of his own bed

"okay, now you can come in!"  
He opened the door, hesitant, brushing off those thoughts.  
He looked at professor Shirogane, his cheeks were red and he was looking at his computer, trying as much as he could to keep a straight face.  
Ok, so he guessed right, he was doing the third thing.  
Interesting.  
"hi, professor Shiro"  
He quickly turned full attention to Lance, with a surprised look and red cheeks.  
"L-Lance? What-What are you doing here?"

Off course. Of all of his students, Lance had to be the one to show up. The boy was a damn tease, he made Shiro constantly loose focus during his classes wearing (shorty) shorts and sitting with his long legs spread wide, winking at him, playing with the soft silky curls on his hair... Anyway, with that not being enough, he was hiding a boner under his desk.  
Lance made his voice sound as delicate and innocent as possible.  
"I'm soooo sorry to drop by that late, but I needed your help with my assignment..."  
"uh gosh, really? Can't you wait till tomorrow morning?"  
"noo, I really need your help right now… I promise it won't take long…"  
Shiro sighed, then made a sign with his hand, letting him inside.  
Lance closed the door behind him, then took 3 steps forward and rested his backpack in one of the chairs.  
He took the other chair and sat next to professor Shiro.  
He opened his notebook then cleared his throat.  
"so... Like, how do you prove this theory? I tried using Stokes theorem, but it didn't work..."  
Shiro got distracted for a moment, looking at Lance's bright blue eyes.  
"professor?"  
"oh, yeah, sure! You were saying?"  
Shiro cleared his throat  
Lance smiled, trying to keep it to himself.  
It was one of Lance's skills, to turn that switch button on and off whenever he wanted or not to act sexy, and now, he was really acting like nothing was going on, like he wasn't looking (actually, admiring) at his professor's boner inside his pants.  
"...yeah, so basically you use Stokes theorem only at the end, first you need to reduce this equation, here"  
Ok, so maybe he wanted to turn that switch on, like, right now. His scent was distracting Lance, although he couldn't complain since it was his damn idea to sit that close to prof. Shirogane.  
Holy cow. Does that dude know how hot he looks when he's explaining something, with that serious face and those smart-ass glasses? Also, that giant boner under the desk? Yeah, that should be illegal.  
Lance leaned even closer, his shoulder touching his professor's, making the bigger man blush a little.

"oh, so that's the way to do it, then. So, how about this one?"  
He spoke with that soft innocent voice again.  
Shiro adjusted his glasses, trying to focus on the notebook in front of him. He got maybe too distracted so he didn't realized Lance was no longer paying attention to his explanations, he was looking at him, intensely.  
He looked down, suddenly feeling Lance's hand on his thigh.  
"Lance… what are you doing?"  
He grinned at his professor. His hand moved closer and closer to his crotch. Shiro began to feel lightheaded.  
"we need to take care of that, professor"  
He gave a soft grip on Shiro's erection, making him choke a whimper. After hearing that amazing sound, Lance unzipped his pants, taking his professor's cock and stroking it slowly.  
He bit his bottom lip, looking closely at Shiro's reactions.  
Shiro couldn't do much more than shiver. He never felt that hard in such a long time and that was so wrong, that 20 year old boy milking him with such a perverted face.  
Suddenly Lance's mouth was against his, his tongue quickly making through his lips, he was sure everyone could hear that wet kiss from a mile away.  
When they broke apart, Shiro opened his eyes, panting, not remembering when he had them closed, then he saw Lance lowering down to disappear under his desk, between his legs.  
Holy shit.  
Holy shit and his warm breath was against Shiro's cock.  
"Lance! Don't do that! Ohh fuck!"  
He licked and sucked the head, then he took it all in.  
That dude was huge in his mouth, Lance wondered how it would feel in his ass, then he hummed with that thought, the vibration making Shiro feel so good.  
He trailed the vein popping on the side, then gently sucked the head, pressing his tongue softly, tasting the salty precum oozing.  
"Lance… Stop it, please, that's wro-ah!!"  
Shiro bit his bottom lip and held tight onto his chair so he wouldn't move his hips and fuck that boy's mouth uncontrollably. He could swear his knuckles were white by now.  
That was so wrong, but he couldn't think clearly with those sexual slurping noises coming from Lance's mouth.  
So close now, he tried to step away, but Lance's grip was firm on his legs, so he came inside his mouth, not being able to hold much longer. Lance drank some and let the rest drip from the corner of his now red mouth, Shiro's whole body shivered, he was still hard.

Lance stood up and sat on the desk, wiping the cum with the back of his hand.  
He crooked his finger to Shiro, this time not hiding the huge smirk on his face.  
"come here, professor"  
Shiro sighed, a drop of sweat leaving his face.  
"Lance, we shouldn't be doing this, I'm your professor, and I'm older than you" Shiro said, almost whispering.  
"yeah, that’s what makes it so hot, duh" Lance giggled, placing a chaste kiss on his professor's lips.  
"we both can get in trouble..."  
Lance went to his strong jaw, kissing and nipping it slowly. He stopped to whisper against Shiro's ear.  
"so we better be quiet, then"  
He stepped back to lock the door and undress, paying attention to Shiro's face. His eyes traveled around his lithe body, Shiro looked at him like he was a prey.  
"you should undress too, otherwise it's unfair"  
Lance's innocent voice got him back to reality.  
Shiro blushed a little when he realized he wasn't listening.  
"sorry, I just…"  
He finally undressed, and Lance got a little surprised with what was in front of him.  
He had some scars around his body, and a prosthetic arm (that he already knew). Strong and well defined muscles. Yeah, that entire dude should be illegal.  
He sat on his lap, legs spread each side, his arms around Shiro's shoulder, gently scratching the back of his head. He kissed him over and over, his tongue licked over his lips, along Shiro's strong jaw and neck, his five o'clock shadow scratching him, softly.  
Shiro pulled him back to another kiss, then his mouth went directly to lances neck, at the base.  
He managed to suck and kiss it gently, but accidentally made a small bruise there.  
His hands were all over Lance's smooth skin, his real thumb rubbed against his brown pert nipples, then he went with his mouth on the other one, kissing, licking, sucking, making Lance shiver and whisper several moans.  
Lance grinded his ass against Shiro's cock, that small friction, given that the situation that was pretty wet down there, drove them wild. He took Shiro's hand and began to suck his fingers.  
Shiro's attention was completely on Lance's mouth, now. His tongue danced around on such a seductive way, making him remember that it was doing these exact things on his dick earlier. Lance's eyes were semi-closed, he was enjoying himself there, that was for sure.  
He then took Shiro's fingers now coated with his saliva and brushed his hole, entering one finger, making his body shiver.  
Then Shiro inserted a second finger, slowly exploring Lance inside.  
He crooked his fingers, hearing a quiet gasp, then looked back at him, Lance was already a moaning mess. (not that Shiro was that much different)  
The third finger followed, and Lance moaned louder, hiding his face on the base of Shiro's neck. He was tense, he closed his eyes quickly, then Shiro stroked his hair, feeling a hint of ocean from Lance's perfume.  
Soon Lance was fucking himself on Shiro's fingers, so Shiro took them off (hearing Lance whine) and lubbed his cock.  
Lance pulled him for another kiss, sucking on his bottom lip, then with a condom wrapped Shiro entered him, slowly. Lance's insides burned in a delicious way, he closed his eyes, just feeling it.  
Shiro pressed a kiss on his cheek, then another one, then another one, making him laugh, then he trailed them to Lance's lips, kissing him once more.  
Their eyes met, then Lance noticed that Shiro's lock of white hair was all tangled and glued on his face with sweat, he gently ran his fingers through it, brushing it out of his face, allowing himself to see more of his professor's thick eyebrows and dark eyes. That scar crossing the bridge of his nose gave him a hint of danger and mistery, he didn't know why he had so many scars on his body, actually, none of his classmates knew, he was a pretty secretive man, apparently.  
He was already moving on his lap, then Shiro's big hands firmly gripped each side of his hip, thrusting on him faster, Lance moaned louder.  
They kissed again, breaking apart only to regain their breath, then Lance trailed kisses to Shiro's neck, sucking and biting there.  
He sank himself entirely inside Lance, his body shivered, then Lance started bouncing on his lap.  
Shiro's brain stopped working for a while with that scene, that pretty boy fucking himself on his cock, furrowing his eyebrows, his lips red and swollen, hickeys around his twitching body, that was too much.  
He quickly cleared his desk throwing everything (but the computer) on the floor, then lied Lance down, his back meeting the cold of the wood surface, a shiver running down his spine.  
Shiro positioned himself against Lance, then shoved hard on him, only to take it off and thrust again, repeating it several times, finding Lance's prostate.  
Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head, a string of saliva ran down his lips, his back arched, and his legs went over Shiro's shoulder.  
Each thrust made Lance twitch, each trust made him moan, each thrust made him feel hotter against his own skin.  
They were both a mess, whispering dirty things to each other.  
"professor, this feels so good"  
"yeah? you like that? How about this?"  
Shiro started stroking his cock, making him see starts from the back of his eyelids, his ears were buzzing, the precum smearing on Shiro's hand.  
Shiro started to entangle himself from Lance's legs, because he was so close, but Lance hardened the grip.  
And with his hole tightening around Shiro's cock, two more thrusts and he released himself inside his student.  
Lance quickly followed him, hitting Shiro's abs.  
Still inside of Lance, Shiro used the desk to support himself, his legs were already weak, so he took time to regain some of his strength.  
Lance was purring like a kitten, he pulled Shiro for another kiss, their lips barely brushing, their heavy breathing crashing against each other.  
Shiro sat down oh his chair, then stretched Lance's spent legs, getting to see his gaping asshole. He had no words, that boy rode him dry.  
He threw the condom in a bin nearby and adjusted Lance better on the desk, then started stroking his soft hair, Lance smirked at him.  
"you destroy my ass then pet me, you're really sweet, huh?"  
"sorry, if you don't like I can stop, I-"  
Shiro's face went red. "no, I like it, professor, I meant it, I think you're really sweet"  
"you can call me Shiro"  
"I don't think I will, professor is way hotter"  
Shiro blushed harder when Lance bit his bottom lip.  
"also, thanks for helping me out"  
"oh God, please don't tell me you planned this so I would raise your grades"  
"no! I didn't plan this, although I've had a crush on you since you first entered the classroom, but this really has nothing to do with my grades"  
"I knew it! You were flirting with me with those shorts!"  
"I can stop wearing them if it distract you so much"  
"I don't think so, you're really hot in those tiny shorts, please distract me more"  
Lance giggled, pulling Shiro for a kiss.  
"are you cold? Come here and I'll warm you"  
Lance stood up and sat on Shiro's lap, wrapping his arms around him.

A couple of minutes later, they got dressed and headed back to Shiro's place, so he would help his student with more "exercises".

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :3  
> Autumn---sky and Jupitertriton did two breathtaking pieces for this fic, guyss go give them some love ♥♥♥
> 
> https://autumns-artsy-corner.tumblr.com/post/177210735034/few-months-ago-me-and-jupitertriton-decided-to-do
> 
> http://jupitertriton.tumblr.com/post/177210865029/after-literally-months-autumnsky-and-i-were


End file.
